La Noche y la Luna
by Gillette-x
Summary: El era un enigma, como el dios de la oscuridad se refugiaba en lo insondable. "Mas que el fuego del infierno, la oscuridad". Ella era un enigma, como la diosa de la luna, tan lejana en el cielo. "Más que su luz eterna, su lejanía" SasuHina Metafórico


_LEER NOTA DE AUTORA!: En este fic lo unico que hago es describir sentimientos, no contar una historia. Y se me da tan bien que he tomado como punto de referencia y como metáfora la historia de la Noche y la Luna, en otras palabras, el mito romano de Necros y Selene. Así que verán:_

_Selene era la diosa romana de la luna, estuvo siempre casada con el sol, pero ambos no tenían nada en común y el sol aprovechaba la oportunidad que tenía al atardecer y al amanecer de bajar a la tierra a cortejar a las flores. (Hay también una hermosa leyenda sobre esto, de como el sol se enamora de la flor del cerezo. La contaré en otra ocasión, cuando escriba un NaruSaku XD) Selene se mantenía callada y solitaria, buscaba la manera de evadir las traiciones de su marido._

_Por otro lado, Necros, el dios del infierno y la oscuridad, había sido encarcelado en el reino subterráneo y se mantenía como un recluso, sin salir a la superficie. Una noche, decidió hacerlo, vio a Selene en la inmensidad y se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Subiendo hacia el firmamento la envolvió en tinieblas y la sedujo._

_El sol descubrió lo que Necros habia hecho y lo encarceló de por vida en su prision subterranea, pero Selene se había enamorado del dios y al llegar la noche lo dejo salir para que estuviese con ella. Es por eso que la luna está rodeada de oscuridad. Al llegar el dia, sin embargo, Necros debe volver al infierno y Selene desaparece. Esta leyenda explica la noche._

_Pues bien, como siempre mis historias de encabezado, __**SI NO LAS LEEN NO ENTIENDEN EL FIC**__! jaja espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>La Noche y La Luna<strong>

**La Noche:**

El era un enigma, sus ojos negros e impenetrables, infranqueables barreras que lo separaban del mundo.

Como el dios de la oscuridad, se refugiaba en lo insondable, como el rey del infierno, como lo frío e inalcanzable. Ella podía ver como caminaba solo, en medio de la multitud que se apartaba con sobrecogimiento a su paso. O si, su paso del último y omnipotente Uchiha, que acarreaba el sobresalto de tantos años de haber intentado destruir Konoha.

Pero él nunca dijo nada, cuando llegaba a su lecho ante su sorpresa, en noches oscuras e insondables como aquella, la poseía sin una palabra, la arrastraba por momentos hacia su insondable guarida en el infierno y la llenaba de aquella pasión que nadie nunca le había dado, su boca sellada de palabras la acallaba en un intenso beso.

Y en cuanto ella abría los ojos lo encontraba sobre ella, mirándola fijamente y como en la infinidad de la noche, ella era arrasada por su penetrante mirada. En aquella barrera infranqueable solo ella podía cruzar. Y al otro lado encontraba, sorprendida, amor pasional, desesperación y necesidad. Sus ojos le lloraban, le pedían que se quedase a su lado y solo ella podía verlo, traspasando con el entendimiento la oscuridad de su alma.

Sasuke era un enigma, incluso cuando se hallaba con ella. Pero ella podía verlo, sabía que la amaba por completo, que la amaba hasta la muerte, que la amaba con la ira y la pasión de un Uchiha, cuyo fuego negro bulle silencioso y potente.

Pero él nunca dijo nada y al mirarlo en las noches, sus brazos agarrándola posesivos, sus ojos llameantes, necesitados, cercados por el impenetrable halo de su expresión insondable, ella solo podía acariciarle el cabello y mantenerse a su lado mientras aquello durase. Dejarse abrazar y decirse a si misma que él la amaba y que ella se quedaría a su lado mientras lo hiciera. Así algún día él la hiriera de muerte, como había matado a aquellas ingenuas flores que le habían amado creyendo que podrían cambiar la naturaleza del oscuro infierno.

"Todo se disolvía. Más que el fuego del infierno, su oscuridad." Y al volver el sol del día tenía que dejarlo, sabiendo que necesitaba la luz volvía la mirada al sol, dejando con dolor el infierno atrás.

**La Luna:**

Ella era un enigma, tan dulce, tan etérea, sus ojos blancos, profundos pozos de luz eterna, tan profundos que sus intenciones se perdían en lo lejano.

Como la diosa de la luna, una luz tan brillante que nadie sabía bien quien era en verdad. Él, quien no podía soportar quedarse en la ignorancia, intentaba descifrar el misterio de aquella perla solitaria. Como la diosa de la Luna era ella, tan lejana en el cielo, tan sublime como un ángel irreal. Y permanecía callada, brillando en todo su esplendor, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que, con asombro, bajaba su mirada ante la princesa Hyuga. Dulce y dócil, tan misteriosa. Sus ojos insondables, como profundos pozos en los que uno se perdía.

Ella nunca dijo nada, en las noches, cuando él con furia y desolación la poseía, se limitaba a mirarlo con aquellos luceros abismales. Y como en la infinidad del cielo, él se perdía en sus ojos.

Hinata era un enigma, con la habilidad y percepción de una Hyuga, cuya nobleza y benevolencia le impedía dejar de amarlo, lograba ver a través de su coraza impenetrable y sabía que era su musa, su única y eterna musa.

Ella nunca dijo nada y al mirarla en las noches, sus dedos perdiéndose en sus cabellos, sus ojos sublimes y dóciles, Sasuke tenía miedo. Miedo de que al llegar la mañana la viera soltar su mano y correr a los brazos de aquel que siempre tuvo su precioso corazón. De su mayor rival y amigo, que, como cruda realidad, poseía lo que él no. La luz incandescente del sol.

Agarrándola posesivamente, intentaba con los ojos encontrar una respuesta a lo que sus frías palabras nunca podrían rogarle. "Quédate conmigo, quédate siempre..." se perdía en su mirada profunda e infranqueable sin respuesta.

"Todo se había disuelto, más que su luz eterna, su lejanía." Y al volver el sol del día ya no la tenía entre sus brazos y se limitaba con dolor a mirar a la luna.

* * *

><p><em>Otro one-shot tonto, como siempre mi aura de tragedia y romanticismo. Algún día les prometo que escribiré un fic que sea feliz completamente (que asco, no es mi estilo, sorry). Como siempre en mis recopilaciones de clásicos, he tomado como punto de partida la leyenda romana de Necros y Selene. Asi que por favor <em>_**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA!**_

_Jeje bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el melodrama._


End file.
